(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthopedic cervical pillow wherein certain pieces of material cut to specific shapes, configurations, and designs sewn on the inside of the casing of the pillow, can in fact create a specific pillow shape and design so as to provide for an innovatively shaped pillow identifiably different from prior art.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with a pillow that allows for sufficient head and neck support while resting on one's back as well as on one's side, either to the left or to the right by providing for sufficient pillow thickness at each end to accommodate for the distance between the side of the head and face, and the shoulder.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The prior art is constituted by the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,775 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,303 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,239 PA1 British Pat. No. 420,722 PA1 British Pat. No. 641,838 PA1 European Patent Application No. 59 881--Sept. 15, 1982.
However, none of these references teach a pillow which is capable of constituting a support both for the cervical area as well as the occiputal protrusion of a person.